1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet driving tool, and more particularly to a ratchet driving tool including an improved driving mechanism for selectively and quickly actuating or operating the ratchet driving tool to quickly engage with and to quickly rotate or drive the extension tools or fasteners or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ratchet driving tools comprise a ratchet mechanism for selectively engaging with the extension tools or fasteners or the like and for selectively rotating or driving the extension tools or fasteners or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,067 to Liao, U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,211 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,411 to Huang, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,186 to Liao disclose several of the typical ratchet driving tools each comprising a ratchet mechanism for engaging with the driving shank or stem and for selectively actuating or operating the ratchet driving tools to engage with and to rotate or drive the extension tools or fasteners or the like.
However, the typical ratchet driving tools may only be provided to engage with and to drive the extension tools or fasteners or the like, but may not be actuated or operated to quickly engage with and to rotate or drive the extension tools or fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,584 to Chu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,996 to Chu, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,033 to Lai disclose several other typical ratchet driving tools each also comprising a ratchet mechanism for selectively engaging with the driving shank or stem and for selectively actuating or operating the ratchet driving tools to engage with and to rotate or drive the extension tools or fasteners or the like, and an additional driving mechanism for selectively engaging with and for selectively actuating or operating the ratchet driving tools to engage with and to rotate or drive the extension tools or fasteners or the like.
However, the additional driving mechanisms for the typical ratchet driving tools may only be provided to engage with and to rotate or drive the extension tools or fasteners or the like, but may not be actuated or operated to quickly engage with and to rotate or drive the extension tools or fasteners or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet driving mechanisms for tools.